1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the invention relate generally to challenge-response security systems, and more specifically, using portraits for security without textual phrases.
2. Prior Art
Many people use computers and the Internet to store sensitive data, such as financial information or personal messages. State of the art systems use a challenge-response system for gaining access to user data. For example, a valid username and corresponding password are requested for access to banking web sites and to Yahoo! Mail.
Problematically, as more accounts are available online, each user has more usernames and passwords to remember. Some accounts have unique requirements which prevent the user of common usernames and passwords (e.g., account number or at least one non-alphanumeric character). Furthermore, users are increasingly accessing accounts from smart telephones and tablet computers. These devices can have very small, and thus, difficult to use physical or virtual keyboards. Traditional challenge-response techniques are difficult to use in these environments.
In the light of the foregoing discussion, there is a need for challenge-response security using portraits.